What the hell is a Hufflepuff?
by Eme Ocho
Summary: La mesa de Hufflepuff quedó ligeramente más llena de alumnos que la de Ravenclaw, alumnos dispuestos a luchar, leales a unos ideales que nadie recordaría que tuvieron. Porque, a fin de cuentas ¿qué demonios es un Hufflepuff?


**Disclaimer**: Es evidente que no soy Jotaká Rowling, por lo que es más evidente aún que ni los personajes ni el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell is a Hufflepuff?<strong>**!**

_La mesa de Hufflepuff quedó ligeramente más llena de alumnos que la de Ravenclaw, alumnos dispuestos a luchar, leales a unos ideales que nadie recordaría que tuvieron. Porque, a fin de cuentas ¿qué demonios es un Hufflepuff?_

* * *

><p><span>Prefacio: Ernie Macmillan<span>

La luz del amanecer los ilumina desde el techo encantado del Gran Salón. Parecen dormidos. Sin embargo, la palidez antinatural de cada centímetro de piel expuesta a los anaranjados rayos de sol me grita al oído que no es así. Están muertos. Colocados en una fila irregular, en un suelo lleno de escombros; con el rostro sereno y los uniformes sucios, hechos jirones en señal de su lucha.

Yo estoy embotado. Las voces de los supervivientes son un murmullo lejano incapaz de alcanzarme. Me llena _su_ silencio. Me bloquea lo que sé que ya no dirán, las risas que han desaparecido para siempre. La única realidad que me golpea son los espasmos de Hannah mientras llora abrazada a mí. La humedad de su incesante llanto empapando mi túnica destrozada. No puedo consolarla. Ni siquiera estrecharla contra mí para darle apoyo. Soy una estatua de dolor que no es capaz de asimilar nada.

Me restriego los ojos con la manga de la camisa, apartando las lágrimas que me emborronan la vista. Quiero verles. Verles y no olvidar nunca que existieron. Estoy muy seguro de que otros lo harán. Seguro de que los héroes que nacerán esta noche de quebranto no llevarán corbatas amarillas, y de que solo quienes les conocimos en vida sabremos que estuvieron aquí enfrentándose a lo que consideraron injusto. Siendo Hufflepuffs hasta el final.

La historia hablará de esta batalla ensalzando la valentía Gryffindor, situándolos como protagonistas de algo que seguramente no hubieran podido conseguir solos. Mencionarán muy por encima a los combatientes anónimos de otras casas, que pondrán a la altura de las gárgolas del castillo, de las armaduras vacías que pelearon víctimas de un encantamiento. La participación y el sacrificio de nuestra casa irá diluyéndose con el tiempo, y solo el nombre del Elegido quedará en la memoria futura.

Nadie la recordará. Y su muerte habrá sido en vano. Porque ella no luchaba por la paz, sino por su propia gloria. Todas sus ambiciones desaparecerán en este amanecer de alegría para cualquiera que, a diferencia de mí, no sienta que, aun habiendo ganado, ha perdido esta guerra. Su nombre quedará soterrado entre muchos otros que nadie nunca se interesará en memorizar.

Siento que he fracasado. Fracasé en el momento en que permití que la dominara esa ambición tan suya; y ahora está ahí tirada, con los labios que nunca besé entreabiertos señal de su último aliento. Parece dormida, pero algo en su ceño, demasiado relajado, me dice que no es así. Está muerta.

—Hannah.

Ella alza la vista, mirándome con ojos empapados en desesperanza.

—Nunca olvides quiénes fueron y por qué murieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

Bueno, esta idea llevaba en mi cabeza desde Noviembre de 2010, era algo completamente diferente de lo que es ahora y será –espero–, pero la base no ha cambiado: se trata de una clara reivindicación de los _Puffs_ y su papel en la guerra, así que el título es obviamente irónico.

Este fic, que solo Buda sabe cuándo estará terminado, no hubiera sido ni elucubrado si no llega a ser la existencia de ciertas energúmenas a las que va dedicado. Dichas bichejas inmundas han sido rematadamente pesadas, insistiendo constantemente en que escribiera y echando por tierra mis quejas sobre que se me da fatal (así que si no os gusta el fic lanzáos a sus cuellos), sus propias historias han sido una inspiración para mí en muchos casos, también me han corregido, enseñado, aguantado… y una infinita lista de "ados". Espero que os guste el fic, Arroceras.


End file.
